Something Like a Dream
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: I pirate I became, somewhere along the way. I’m not sure how or why or even when...


**_Something Like a Dream_**

_A Will and Elizabeth one-shot_

I pirate I became, somewhere along the way. I'm not sure how or why or even when really. It all just sort of happened. I used to be normal; I guess that's what one could call it. I was daughter of the governor, nothing more, nothing less. I was in love but betrothed to be married to someone else. It should have been a high honor but it never happened.

Everything in my life changed so quickly, everything just happened to fast. It's hard really to understand or to say where things went to so crazy. I was asked to be married, and then saved by a pirate. I stuck up for him and ended up saving his life. It sounds crazy and odd, I know, but he saved me, I felt I had to be fair. It was just that that got me into this big mess of a life.

I don't where I am now though. You see, I still love the same man I did before and finally now I am able to be with him, though I can only see him once every ten years. I know it sounds stupid, it's hard to wait that long but its worth it. He always comes back to me and I love him so very dearly for it. He means the world and so much more to me. He makes the wait worth waiting. I am happy when I am with him and our memories keep me happy while he's gone.

Our lives had to go in separate ways but once every ten years our paths can cross and in those times it's all made clear to me. My memories are made clear again and my feelings no longer faltering. Everything I grew confused over became as clear as crystal and all the confusion just seemed to fade away. He made everything ok and that was only part of the reason why I loved him so much. He meant more to me then anything and even if I had to wait forever, he would make the wait worth more then anything.

His arms wrapped around me, the smell of the salty sea air that loomed around him, his beautiful brown eyes filled with love and affection. He was more brilliant and wonderful then anything one could ever read about in a book or ever come up with in a dream. He was the most wonderful, amazing man the entire world had to offer and he was mine, only mine.

I closed my eyes and rested myself against him a smile across my face. Just sitting here, resting in his arms made all my worries go away. How I missed him when he was gone, the shelter of his arms made it all ok. This was all that mattered, this moment right here and now made it all ok and I was left with nothing else to fear, nothing else to hold me or chain me to the pain in my heart. It was the pain of his absents that made me falter, but when he was here, everything felt right and it was for this very feeling that I held onto him for dear life.

More then anyone or anything, I loved him and he loved me. I know that he would never hurt me, not for any reason. If anything, he would be my savior, my protector and lover. He would never let anything happen to me, no matter what it might be. He would protect me from the entire world if he had too and I trusted him with every fiber of my being. When I was with him I knew that nothing could go wrong, that I had absolutely nothing to fear or worry over. He made everything all right with just a look into his eyes.

He was like my knight in shining armor that most girls dreamed of. Only, he wasn't a dream, no, he was very much real and very much alive. He was here, with me, whispering soft words of love into my ear, his words like a song, and singing to my soul, his words, his voice, both so reassuring.

I knew he would never lie to me, not now, not ever, for what we had was real, even if sometimes it felt like a fairy tale or a dream that I hadn't yet woken up from. It wasn't anything like that though, no, I could pinch myself over and over and still never wake for I tried many times. I just wanted to be sure that this fairy tale was real and so very true. So with that I was happy to know and to keep going knowing that he would one day come and hold me in his arms again and though he would soon have to let me go, the hold he had over my heart was something that would never fade away.


End file.
